Dreams Come True (Book 1)
by SyrusAndZaneLover24680
Summary: Four fans find themselves in the world of GX and get to live out their fantasies. As they live their new lives, however, they begin to learn more about themselves as the Shadow Riders loam in upon them. (Semi self-insert, OCXZane, different OCXAtticus, and other side pairings in the future)
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Alright, I know I need to work on "Willow", but I had this idea and couldn't ignore it. Now this story will involve Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum Monsters later on, but for right now they will only be mentioned/talked about and NOT used in Duels. Enjoy!**

* * *

Many young Duelists - dressed in either red, yellow, or blue - were lined up in front of a screen with Chancellor Sheppard speaking to them. Most of the students couldn't help but reveal their excitement, one in particular was a light-skinned 16-year-old girl with brown wavy hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She had red square-rimmed glasses and wore an Obelisk Blue uniform, as apparently all girls went to Blue no matter what.

"Sammy, you really need to calm down. We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves." said another girl the same age as the girl named Sammy, but she had blonde hair and hazel eyes, also being in Blue.

A boy with slightly tanner skin, red hair, and brown eyes walked up to them and smiled at the blonde girl. "Will you chill out Karley?" he asked her quietly as he played with his Ra Yellow jacket. "We're all in our favorite anime, try to have at least a little fun."

Karley looked slightly embarrassed. "Alright Nate, I will." she responded.

Sammy simply smiled, then she noticed someone in their group was missing and asked. "Hey, where did Micheal disappear too?"

Nate chuckled and pointed at the black-haired Slifer Red boy standing beside a sleeping Slifer boy with brown hair with a lighter shade on top. Sammy giggled slightly, of course Mike would want to try and meet Jaden Yuki as soon as he could, after all he was one of Mike's favorite characters.

Sammy carefully slipped through the crowd and managed to quietly call out to Mike. "Hey Mike, the others are waiting for you."

Mike turned his heterochromatic gaze (his right eye was a deep green while the left was bright blue) towards Sammy, smiled with a nod, and followed her back to where the others were waiting.

Just then, Sheppard finished speaking and the monitor turned off, meaning it was time for everyone to head to their dorms. Karley and Sammy offered to help Mike move into Slifer Red they went into their dorm, but he said he was fine, so the others wen their separate ways for the time being.

Xxx

Sammy gave a small relieved sigh as she stepped out of the bathroom of her dorm room with a pair of jeans on instead of the standard skirt. If there would be one word to describe Sammy, that word would be tomboy, she would rather be caught in any embarrassing situation than be caught wearing a skirt. Smiling, she began to head towards the exit of her room, intent on exploring the island.

"Hey Sam, where are you going?" Karley called, putting some of the DVDs they had brought with them in the selves near the TV.

"Out exploring since the Welcome Dinner is done." the brunette explained, eager to get going.

The blonde girl seemed to have a little idea, so she smirked and simply said. "Alright, but try not to make yourself look like another fangirl in front of him."

Sammy knew what Karley was talking about and laughed. "Don't worry, you know I won't." she responded, then headed out.

Xxx

As Sammy viewed the scenery of the island, she slowly found herself drifting towards the lighthouse. Perhaps she craved to hear the relaxing sounds of the waves crashing against the port, or perhaps she simply wanted to see if her favorite character was at his usual spot.

When Sammy made it to the lighthouse, she was surprised to not see a certain dark blue-haired male standing by it. Confused, she got closer to the place with slight caution.

_"Odd, Zane's usually out here at this time,"_ she thought. _"At least I think it's this time, it could have very well been earlier. Well, even if he isn't here now, I can still enjoy how quiet it is here."_

However, as the brunette began to take out her headphones and iPod to listen to music, a tall figure emerged from behind the lighthouse and approached her. He stopped when he was right in front of Sammy.

"What are you doing here? You aren't allowed to be out here this late at night." Zane demanded, he didn't sound angry, but his voice was as serious as the expression on his face.

Sammy looked up at him and tilted her head. "Um, and who are you? If I may ask." she said as politely as she could manage, pretending to not have heard of him.

For a brief moment, slight surprise appeared on Zane's face, but soon it vanished. "I believe I asked you a question first." he replied.

Sammy nodded and answered. "If you wish to know, I was simply enjoying a walk outside to get some fresh air, and just so happened to stop buy here. Nothing more, nothing less."

To her surprise, Zane gave a little smirk. "Liar," he said. "You came here for a different reason. Tell me because you're not that good at lying."

Sammy sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright," she said. "I came here because I heard a rumor of a powerful Duelist always brooding around this place, so I decided to check it out myself."

Zane blinked, then said to her. "Really now? I wouldn't say what I do is technically "brooding", but oh well. I'm Zane Truesdale, and you are?"

"I'm Samantha, but I prefer to be called Sammy," the brunette replied with a smile.

Zane nodded. "Well Sammy, do you need help getting back to the Girls Dorm? It is pretty dark out." he offered.

Sammy pondered the idea for the moment, then nodded with a sheepish smile. "Thanks Zane, I'd appreciate it." she replied kindly.

The bluenette nodded once again and began to lead Sammy back to the Dorms, Sammy being able to keep up at a steady pace. As they walked, Sammy realized that she wasn't at all feeling the emotions she expected to be feeling. Back in her home dimension, she had had a huge crush on Zane, but now she felt nothing, she wasn't even blushing! What was going on with her?

"Alright, we're here." Zane suddenly spoke up, making Sammy look up to see her Dorm in front of her.

Sammy smiled and looked at Zane before she went in. "Thanks Zane, I'll see you around the island in the future." she told him.

Zane smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it Sammy." he said rather warmly.

With that, Sammy turned and went into her Dorm to get some long-needed sleep.

* * *

**Okay then, I had a lot of fun writing this. No need to worry, this story isn't just going to be focused on Sammy, the next Chapter we're going to be following Micheal. So be excited for that. Also, this story is going to have characters with some realistic characteristics - which you'll find out what in the future. See you in the next Chapter!**

**Please Review, it really helps me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Helping a Friend (part 1)

**Alright so in honor of me officially being back at school, I decided to post this now. Hope you all enjoy it. Also, since one of the characters is basically me and I don't wanna give away too much personal information, the last names are all DIFFERENT LAST NAMES FROM THE REAL ONES! Anyway, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Micheal woke up to his set alarm, making him groan in protest. He never did like getting up early in the morning, not even back in his and his friends' dimension. However, soon Mike crawled out of his bed, got dressed, showered, took his special pill, and headed out to get to class. He had decided against grabbing breakfast in the Slifer Dorm and instead ate one of the many granola bars he had brought with him to the island.

Finally getting to his first class, Mike took a seat in the front row, finding out that it was right next to Syrus Truesdale, as the small bluenette hurried in the room with Jaden and sat down next to him. Mike gave the smaller boy a smile, having a good feeling on what episode him and his friends were in. Sy smiled back as the other students came into the room, including his friends.

As class continued, Mike could only watch in dismay as Syrus was embarrassed by not knowing what a Field Spell was. But as Sy sat down in complete embarrassment, something in Micheal snapped and he raised his hand to answer the question for the younger Truesdale brother.

"Yes Mr. Krylo?" Dr. Crowler asked, sounding unamused. "Do you happen to know what a Field Spell is?"

Mike nodded and stood up to answer. "A Field Spell is a spell card that can affect the whole state of a Duel for the card's player or both Duelists. It is placed in a different zone called the "Field Zone" away from where spells and traps usually are, and there can only be one Field Spell in play at a time. Depending on the card itself, Field Spells can have multiple different effects. One of my friend's personal favorites for one of her Decks is Mountain, which increases Dragon, Winged Beast, and Thunder monsters attack and defense by 200." he explained.

Crowler looked shocked as Jaden laughed and offered Mike a high-five, which the trans-boy gladly accepted before sitting back down. He felt proud that he could stand up for who he considered a friend, even though he wasn't sure if Sy or Jaden saw him as their friend yet.

"Hey, Micheal Krylo right?" Syrus whispered, after the class ended.

Micheal looked down slightly at him. "Yeah that's me," he replied. "but please just call me Mike."

Sy nodded. "Okay. Mike, thanks for the help back there," he said. "It really helped me out."

Mike smiled warmly at the two. "It was no problem at all, I always love helping a friend." he explained happily.

Syrus blinked, then simply smiled again. Jaden however gave Mike a big thumbs up in approval, and Mike forced a smile and a thumbs up as well. Micheal couldn't help but feel bad for the brunette with what would happen in the future, especially for how him and his friends came into this world in the first place.

***Flashback***

"I hear what you're saying, but respectfully I disagree." Sammy stated, glaring daggers at the driver: Nate - with him being seventeen and the only one who had a driver's license.

Karley, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, gave a chuckle. "Alright, I can understand that," she replied, turning her head to look at Sammy. "But we are all pretty sure that Jaden was totally in love with Jesse in Season 3."

"Oh yeah!" Micheal exclaimed from the backseat behind the driver. "Those two were gay as Hell for each other!"

Sammy laughed from the seat next to Mike. "Totally! I would've had no complaints if Spiritshipping had become cannon in the show."

Nate opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly a truck plowed into the passenger side of the Mercedes, causing Karley to go flying into Nate and Sammy into Micheal. The car rolled many times down a hill before finally stopping against a tree, where Mike and the others slammed their heads against the bark from the force of the impact. At that they all lost consciousnesses.

Xxx

When Mike woke up, he found himself in complete darkness with his friends laying beside him knocked out. Micheal attempted to get up and see if they were okay, but a white hot pain blazed through his body, keeping the trans-boy down.

**"Hehehe,"** a female, child-like voice suddenly laughed. **"Look what we have here: Four souls who crave for nothing more than a happier life, how pathetic."**

_"What the...YUBEL!?"_ Mike's mind screamed in panic, having a strong feeling where this was going to go.

**"Hmm, however, I might be able to help you all with that wish,"** Yubel's voice said from every direction possible. **"All you have to do stay out of my way in Jaden Yuki's third year at Duel Academy, and you may stay in our world."**

Before Micheal could even attempt to reply, a dark mist enveloped him and his friends, and they were on their way to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

***Flashback End***

Mike let out a sigh as he stood up to head to Gym Class, not feeling in the mood to indulge in athletics at the moment. If only the others had heard what Yubel wanted them to do, then they'd be able to figure out what to do together, but for the moment it was just up to him to do the planning. While he always enjoyed planning things (including parties and other festivities), he always asked for help when it came to something he didn't know that to so for.

_"Well, for right now,"_ Micheal thought, looking over at Syrus as he went into the boy's locker room. _"Tonight I have something much more important to deal with, I just hope Sammy or Karley will be there as well."_

Xxx

Mike rowed as fast as he could in order to keep up with Syrus' boat, hoping he could stop most of the madness before it happened. He had packed one of his favorite Decks with him as well as his Dueldisk (which for some reason looked like it had Pendulum Zones on it), just in case he needed to Duel with Jaden.

When he finally made it to the dock, Micheal leaped out of the boat and rushed after Sy to help him out. It couldn't have been better timing as girls began to surround Syrus as Mike quickly got behind the smaller boy and glared daggers at every girl that attempted to touch them, telling them "Touch us, and you will regret it."

Regardless, the two were still taken inside the Girl's Dorm where Missy, Jasmine, Alexis, as well as - surprisingly - Sammy and Karley stood. The two "airheads" gave the two Death glares, while Alexis looked much more curious, and Sammy and Karley simply smiled softly at the two.

"I bet they came just to see us in the water!" Missy exclaimed, and it took all of Mike's willpower to not roll his eyes.

_"I'm attracted to guys and was originally born a female, yeah I totally wanted to see a woman with no clothes on!"_ He thought sarcastically as Syrus showed the others the fake letter he got.

Alexis crossed her arms with a smile after they all had successfully diverted Ms. Fontaine. "Hmm, I think it's time we find out the truth about what we were wondering before."

Micheal couldn't help but give a small smile in excitement, he really hoped he could Duel with Jaden, just to show that Jay isn't the only powerful Duelist in Slifer Red.

* * *

**Alrighty then, as you can tell, there will be a Duel in the next Chapter. Wish me luck on writing it! Also, I'm debating whether to have the Chapter stay in Mike's POV or switch to Karley's, well you'll find out when the chapter comes.**

**Also, did you notice something important about Mike in the Chapter? Let me know if you did.**

**Anyway, see you all in the next Chapter, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Helping a Friend (part 2)

***facepalms* Okay, I admit I forgot Mindy's name because her and Jasmine are really forgettable for me, I deeply apologize if you like either of them, I just don't. Enjoy!**

* * *

Karley...honestly could believe that Micheal would do this for Syrus, as the gay trans-boy always fought for his friends' happiness. Hell, he was the one who deliberately kicked a guy straight in the gut in Middle School because he had told Sammy that she would never get a Lover because she needed glasses to see, basically saying she would never be beautiful enough. No one had tattled on Mike that day, mainly because all of the gang knew that Mike was only defending a dear friend, especially Sammy.

The sound of a rowing boat broke Karley from her thoughts, she looked over to see Jaden Yuki's boat heading towards them. Karley did her best to hide the smile on her face, she loved how the Slifer boy was always there for his friends, even if it meant that something bad might happen to him. Karley truly thought it was noble of him, and it nearly broke her heart knowing what was to come in later Seasons. Perhaps there could be something her and the others could do to help him, especially in Season 3.

"Hey Jaden." Syrus greeted while Mike just waved. This caused Karley to smile, glad that Micheal seemed to have had already made friends with Jaden.

"Hey there Sy, Mike," Jaden greeted, giving a small smile. "So what exactly happened here?"

Mindy quickly spoke up in a furious tone. "Your friends here snuck into the Girls Dorm to see us bathing!" she accused.

At that moment, Sammy had had enough. "Um I'm sorry, but they were framed!" she exclaimed, glaring daggers at the airhead. "Not to mention that we all saw that Syrus was shocked to find out that he had been framed. Also, there's no way that Mike would be interested in seeing us bathing because he used to be a female as well, so he'd only see things that he knows we already have. So just shut up!"

Mindy gave an almost disgusted look. "Michael's **_transgender_**?" she asked, actually daring to ask the question that way. Karley knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What's wrong with that!?" Syrus demanded, to Karley's honest surprise.

"Yeah!" Jaden added furiously. "There's nothing wrong with being Trans, as long as you are being the best you **_you_** can be!"

Sammy nodded, looking like she was about beat the shit out of Mindy. Karley stepped closer to Sammy so she could grab her if she decided to try and start a fight.

"**_Anyway_**," Alexis said, desperately trying to - bless her heart - get them back on track. "In order for us to stay quiet about all of this, you have to Duel-"

"The both of us!" Karley cut in, walking up beside Alexis. She then looked at the younger Rhodes sibling with a sheepish smile. "If that's okay with you."

Alexis blinked, but then nodded with a small smile. "Of course, I'd like to see how you Duel." she agreed, then asked in a whisper to her. "You have your Dueldisk right?"

Karley smiled and nodded, then turned to Syrus and Mike. "So which one of you two wants to join Jaden in a tag Duel against Alexis and I?" she asked them kindly.

As expected, Micheal answered instantly. "I will! I even happen to have one of my decks and Dueldisk on me!"

Jaden blinked, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright! Then let's do this!" he exclaimed.

Xxx

**Alexis and Karley: 0 LP Jaden and Micheal: 1400 LP; Jaden and Micheal WIN**

Karley couldn't help but smile at the fact that they had lost, since it meant that Jaden, Mike, and Syrus weren't going to be expelled.

"Well, a deal's a deal," Jaden said smiling. "We won and you lost."

"So you girls have to keep quiet about this," Mike added with a grin.

Alexis nodded. "Alright guys I won't back down," she agreed. "We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight."

"Well if you ask me I think we should turn all three of them in right now!" Jasmine growled.

"Well no one asked you!" Alexis snapped.

Karley was surprised by the outburst, but smiled at it. Perhaps she shouldn't have blindly hated Alexis back in their world, because Alexis was really a nice person. Actually, Karley couldn't even remember why she hated Alexis in the first place.

"Anyway," she said. "We should all be heading back, it's getting late after all."

The others nodded in agreement, and Karley gave Syrus a sweet smile. "Make sure to stay out of trouble from now on, alright Sy?"

A light pink dusted the small boy's cheeks, and he nodded shy.

Mindy grumbled something inaudible.

"Don't start!" Karley, Alexis _**and**_ Sammy snapped at her, and she clammed up.

"Later boys!" Sammy called as they rowed back.

"Later!" Mike called, and for a brief moment, Karley could have sworn she saw a transparent Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon standing next to him. When she looked again however, it was gone.

_"What? What was that?"_

XXX

A few days later, Karley was walking back from a rough school day, when she saw something sitting by her Dorm room. It was a vase with six roses in it, three were lavender, and the other three were red. Karley smiled and picked up the vase, having a good idea who sent them with no tag.

"Ojama-using-idiot," she paused as she opened the door to her room. "Well, he doesn't use the Ojamas yet, but soon. You may seem harsh and cruel, but I know you're a kind soul deep down, and I love you for that."

With that, Karley shut the door.

* * *

**Well, this took longer than I wanted to. Everyone, I'm being honest when I say that I tried my hardest to write the duel, but I just couldn't. I am so sorry if you're disappointed, but I promise that I will write duels for this story.**

**So, someone sent Karley flowers, roses to be exact. (Quick note: Lavender roses usually symbolize love at first sight and enchantment, and red roses of course symbolize love) I want to know, who do YOU think sent them? We know who KARLEY thinks sent them, but what about YOU?**

**Anyway, the next chapter we'll see what Nate has been up to. See you all then.**


End file.
